Tales of the past
by Natsu223
Summary: A dream can shange everything


Ezra POV

"That was all," Kanan said after a long training. Ezra deactivated his lightsaber and walked with him back to the Ghost. It was already late the sun was going down and Ezra wanted only to sleep. But Kanan wouldn't let him sleep, without eating something. So he gripped some food and gulped it down. Then he went to the room he shared with Zeb. Zeb was already asleep as Ezra went in This sleepyhead he thought and went to sleep

 **Dream**

 _He stands on a huge place in the middle was a fire and around it sat two looked like a stormtrooper and two humans. A kid around Ezra's age and a woman something like Heras age. The group talked a lot but Ezra didn't hear about what. They looked very happy he wanted to come closer to the scenery but than it happened. The two guys who looked like stormtroopers stood up and hold their weapons onto these two humans. The woman shouted 'Caleb run' Caleb didn't want but the woman sends him with THE FORCE into home trees. The two men shot the woman and Caleb shouted 'Nooooo Master Bilaba' he began to cry and run as fast as he could. The scenery changed. Ezra stud in a huge room with some chairs in a circle behind them was some kids obviously they didn't want that anyone finds them. They sat there some seconds and then the door slide open there stood a man with a blue lightsaber one of the kids asked 'Master Skywalker that happened ?' The man didn't answer he went on a direct way to the kid and killed him. All the screams and all the dead bodies the scenery changed some more times but every time it ended with a dead body. Ezra couldn't stand it anymore. He screamed some tears went down his check. Why didn't end this dream he asked himself_

 _Kanan POV_

 _Kanan woke up as a wave of fear hit him. He fought Anyone has a bad dream And his theory became the truth. His door slid open he could see Zeb and heard a scream. He gasped "Ezra" Kanan was relieved that the girls and Chopper there on a mission as he ran to Ezra. And not too late. He heard Ezra screaming and everything in the room flew. He came to his padawan and saw that some tears went down his cheek. Kanan gripped Ezra's shoulders and said "Ezra, wake up. It is only a dream. Kid wakes up, everything is good you won't be in danger!" Kanan said that a long time. Zeb wasn't joining him to help he could sense Zeb's fear he didn't want to go to Ezra._

 _After some time Ezra's blue eyes shoot open. He ended screaming and crying and looked at Kanan his eyes widened his breath fast. What did he dream_

Ezra POV

Ezra saw Kanan he saw so much, so much death, so much blood, and so many places. The shouts ringing in his head. Ezra gripped Kanan and hugged him tears falling again from his eyes. Behind Kanan, he could sense Zeb. Kanan made some moves to show that Zeb can sleep here and that he carried Ezra into his room. He picked him up and carried him into his room. There he sat him on his bed and asked"Are you all right? You can tell me everything, I will help you!"

"I'm not. It was horrible!" Ezra answered his sobs became less. He felt safe. "What was horrible?"

"The deaths. Everywhere on every planet, every species."

"Can you tell me what you exhale saw?"

Ezra told him everything and as he finished he saw in Kanan's face it became a sad look

Kanan POV

Kanan couldn't believe it Ezra saw the worst fall of the Jedi order. He looked on Ezra whos eyes became wet. Kanan hadn't said anything and that had Ezra confused. Kanan said to Ezra" This was the past. It was the order 66 the worst fall of the Jedi." Kanan told Ezra everything and also that this little guy on the beginning he was. Ezra let a small laugh out. Kanan didn't say anything but as he finished. Ezra looked at him with a sad smile. Kanan didn't know he began to cry. Ezra hugged Kanan again. He was so relieved he hadn't told anyone about this night where he lost everything and said "Thank you, Ezra," but Ezra didn't answer and than Kanan saw that he slept. He laughed a little because he couldn't get out of his grip and was forced to sleep with Ezra around his body.

 **END**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


End file.
